Harry Potter Year 7: The Torch of Death
by Lord of Darkness13
Summary: The continuation of Master of Masters. Harry must finish his training for Lord Voldemort is getting stronger, and what is this weird idea about a water sword? New dangers and issues. Can Harry fulfill his destiny? Or will he die fighting for the innocent?
1. Chapter 1: The Past

Harry Potter and the Torch of Death: Year Seven 

Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day over at Privet Drive where the Dursleys resided. One look at the Dursleys and you would think they were perfectly normal, (thank you very much) but if you took a look upstairs you would see the evidence of something different. No one knew that the Dursleys had a secret, one that tarnished their normality. Their nephew was none other than Harry Potter, a wizard with the deadliest of enemies. Harry no longer lived with the Dursleys and the Dursleys never talked about their "kind" unless they saw the strange deaths on the telly. Harry had left the Dursleys last summer when his deceased Godfather made him of legal age and he got access to the Potter and Black estates.

Harry was having a great summer so far; in fact he would have to say his best summer of his life. School had gotten out about a month or so ago and he spent several weeks with his best friends before going home. When he arrived home it was quite a shock to find his deceased Godfather Sirius Black alive and well. Harry felt that he would probably remember that day for the rest of his life.

Flashback

"It's about time you got here kid, I've been waiting for weeks."

Harry whirled around with his wand in his hand.

"Who the? No, It can't be? Can it?"

"What? No hug for your Godfather?" The man stepped out of the shadows and Harry gave a gasp, then stuttered out,

"Ssiirus???"

"The one and only, kid. Welcome home."

Harry then proceeded to collapse on the floor out cold. He woke to the sound of laughter.

"Didn't think he would react like that Moony, are you sure he is the savior of the world?"

"Yes Padfoot," he replied in a laughing tone.

"Quite sure in fact, he is a very powerful wizard. However I think anyone would react like that if their deceased Godfather suddenly appeared in their home alive and well."

"Yeah you're probably right, okay Harry lets get you up and into the sitting room."

"How is this possible? I saw you fall through the veil"

"Well to tell you the truth I have no idea. I remember Bella stunning me through the veil and then chanting. When I woke up I was in the department of mysteries. From there I transformed into my dog form and fled from the ministry of magic. I found Remus and after much convincing we decided to come here, love what you have done with the place by the way, and the rest is history. Though we had expected you a bit earlier….."

END FLASHBACK

That was about 3 weeks ago. Harry's birthday was coming up and he was excited to be able to spend his 17th birthday with his friends and family. Harry and Sirius had already talked to Professor Dumbledore about Sirius's resurrection and Dumbledore was most perplexed until Harry mentioned the torches that Voldemort was after. Dumbledore said that he would look into it and let him know what he found out on his birthday if he could find out anything. Harry had taken to training against Moony, Padfoot, and his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Sky. He was getting very good at wandless magic and using his summons.

Harry had gone to a few order meetings and Snape had reported that Voldemort was still searching for the power to summon. He was close but hadn't found the proper methods as of yet. Harry was nervous about this so he trained with his summons who taught him some future magic along with magic from his time that was not well known.

Harry's 17th birthday came around and again he was officially a legal adult. With Sirius's return to life, they had informed the ministry, (since he was no longer a fugitive) and they had been utterly confused on what to do. So they let Harry do magic but had Sirius's name put back on the deeds until Harry's 17th birthday and then everything was changed back. (Who said the ministry of magic made any sense.) Dumbledore had found some material about the legendary Green Flame Torch and he was quite amazed by the way things turned out. After discussing it with Harry they decided to keep it quiet. They were pretty sure Voldemort knew something especially after Harry told him of his nonchalance when lighting the torch the first time. Harry had taken Dumbledore to the room and showed him the still lit torches and decided that there was no real way to extinguish them so they set them up properly.

Harry's fight with Voldemort had given him a strange idea concerning the sword fight. Harry remembered sword training with Tidus but for the life of him he couldn't remember what kind of sword he used. He had a nagging thought that the sword of Gryffindor, while a good sword, was not the right one for him. He was attracted to water but as far as he knew you couldn't use water as a sharp tool such as a sword. He brought the idea up to Professor Dumbledore and the headmaster was just as stumped as Harry, but said that Harry could do some research in the restricted area when school started again.

Harry spent the remaining summer with his friends along with Sirius and Remus. And before long it was time to go back to London to catch the Hogwarts Express one last time. The Weasleys decided it would be more practical and fun to stay with Harry the last week and go to Gate 9 ¾ together from Black-Pot mansion.

As customary with the first day of school everyone was in a panic getting last minute items stuffed in a trunk and out the door on time. It was with a bit of humor that everyone watched from the train as the Weasleys followed by Remus, then Harry and Sirius (which caused everyone to gasp in surprise) come running through the gate and with hurried good-bye's jumped on the train. Just as it was pulling out of the station, they all got a compartment together with Neville and Luna.

"Neville!" Harry said

"How was your summer?"

"It was great thanks Harry. How was yours?" He replied.

"Very good, especially since Sirius is back to life."

"I knew he would return to you Harry," Luna interjected "He is a stubborn but good man."

Everyone looked at Luna while she just sat there reading her newspaper upside down oblivious to everyone's stares. However since everyone was used to Luna, they didn't say anything on the matter.

"OH MERLIN!!!!!" Shouted Hermione

"What is it Mione?" Ron asked

"I've got to go to the prefects meeting, I'm Head girl, Ron you've got to come as well since you're a prefect."

"Nope not anymore Mione, I talked to Professor McGonagall and turned it in to focus on my grades and Quidditch."

"Ron you shouldn't have, being a prefect looks great for a job, who's the prefect now?"

"That would be me," Neville replied.

"Really? Well congratulations Neville, we had better go though, we are already late. See you guys later."

"Hmm, Neville as a prefect, cool, I wonder who the Head boy is?" Ron asked to the rest of the compartment.

"Don't know just glad its not me." Harry replied

"Let's play some chess Ron, who knows when we will get a break this year, what with NEWTS this year."

"Wow Harry your starting to sound like Hermione with the NEWTS before we even have the welcoming feast," Ron replied with a laugh "But sure, your probably right anyway."

Hermione and Neville came in a while later to see Ron beating Harry in chess again. They informed them that a Slytherin they hadn't heard of was Head boy. The group talked and ate until the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. They all shouted a hello to Hagrid, and then got into the carts up to Hogwarts.

"Hello all new and old. Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said from the front of the great hall after everyone got settled in.

"I would like to welcome you all to another exciting year, I have some announcements but they can wait until after the sorting and the feast. And speaking of the sorting, let's get it started, Professor McGonagall if you would."

Professor McGonagall came forward with the customary sorting hat and it sang a less than cheerful song about unity within the castle amongst the houses. Then it looked right at Harry and said,

"You must finish this quickly, HE grows stronger and it will be soon that he gathers the power he knew not. Follow the signs, it must be crafted before the end of year."

Then the sorting hat looked to McGonagall and said,

"Let the sorting begin."

All were silent, some looking at Harry in shock and awe, others mumbling to their neighbors. Finally McGonagall snapped out of it and started the sorting. The sorting and the feast went off without any problems and in what seemed to be no time at all Professor Dumbledore was standing and everyone was quiet.

"I have but a few announcements then it's off to bed with you. First the Forbidden forest is just that, Forbidden. Though after 7 years of saying the exact sentence, some still don't quite get it," He said with a slight laugh while looking in Harry's direction.

"Mr. Filch would like me to once again remind everyone that there is to be no magic in the halls, and that the list of banned items has grown longer than my beard. Finally due to personal complications, Professor Lupin was unable to return to the DADA position, so allow me to introduce and welcome your new professor,"

It was at this time that a gentleman entered the great hall from the side door, dressed in regal clothing walking with a can that had the head of a snake on top. The gentleman had a knowing smirk on his face, which was shadowed by long blond/white hair.

"Your new professor, Mr. Lucius Malfoy!"

_A/N: I shall make this short, first to all those that were expecting this last year, my sincerest apologies. I had some serious mental roadblocks and then lost interest in writing it. However this past month or so I received a few reviews and I got back into it. Took me some time, but I cranked out the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I have recently moved to another state and I am getting closer to receiving my BA degree so updates will be few and far between. I can't say when I will update because I do not have any idea when I will get the next chapter done. For that I must again apologize and only hope to keep you faithful readers, just that faithful. As always please review, they do give me encouragement. So until the next time, _

_** Lord of Darkness13**_


	2. Chapter 2: Professor Malfoy?

Chapter 2: Professor Malfoy?

The Great hall was as silent as a grave after Professor Dumbledore's announcement as most thought it was some sick joke. But when Professor Dumbledore sat down and Lucious Malfoy remained standing looking over the students with a smirk in Harry's direction, they realized it wasn't a joke. There was zero applause until Draco started the Slytherin table in clapping, however his table was the only one as everyone else was looking between Lucious and Harry waiting to see what happened. Harry was shocked to say the least, shocked beyond words and he merely looked at Lucious to Dumbledore then back to Lucious.

Looking at his friends finally he said, "I'm going to bed." Then he got up and went to Gryffindor tower all the while thinking.

"What is Dumbledore doing bringing in that death eater to teach DADA? There had better be a really good explanation. And the sorting hat, what did it mean it must be crafted before the end of the year?"

Harry was so distracted he didn't notice that he had walked past the Fat lady and when he turned around he realized he didn't have the password. Luckily Neville came up with the rest of the house and told him the password, "narf" Hermione came up to him inside the common room,

"Harry?"

"Yeah Mione?"

"Dumbledore asked if you would have a word with him tomorrow morning before breakfast."

"Oh? Good maybe he will explain the hiring of a death eater, thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome, I'm going to bed, so I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay night."

Hermione waved good night to everyone and went up to her dorm with Ginny, Ron was standing near by and jokingly asked,

"What no kiss for your girlfriend?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I guess in all the excitement of summer we forgot to tell you, but we broke up. We both decided that we rushed it last year and didn't really have strong feelings for each other to continue dating, so we're just friends now."

"Really? That's unexpected, so who do you like?"

"No one really, I probably won't date anyone till I can figure out and defeat Voldemort."

"Well that's going to suck, but when word gets out that you're single, good luck keeping the girls at bay," Ron said laughing at the incredulous look on Harry's face.

"Very funny Ron, guess I will just run to class or wear my invisibility cloak all the time."

"Yeah well good luck doing that, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah me too, looks like tomorrow will be very interesting."

Ron and Harry went to the seventh year dorms and crashed into their beds. Ron was out like a light and Harry followed soon after. Harry awoke early the next day because he kept getting this weird dream/vision and all he could remember was a line,

"It's hidden in Potter Manor. It is the key, it must be crafted soon."

Harry figured it had to do with something about his funny idea of a sword made out of water. And no matter how crazy it sounded to him he felt that this sword must be made and if the sorting hat was to be believed then he had to craft it before graduation. However at the present moment he had a meeting with Dumbledore where he hoped he would receive some answers about Mr. Malfoy.

Harry proceeded to the statue guarding Professor Dumbledore's office. The statue had already been moved aside which was a good thing considering that Harry didn't know the password. Harry went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry" came the reply

Harry walked in and saw Fawkes who trilled a hello and professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, good morning Harry, how are you this morning?"

"Morning professor, I'm okay, confused, but okay."

"And I have little doubt part of your confusion is about why I would hire a known to us and suspected to the rest of the world death eater?"

"Well yes professor, I was rather stunned when I saw him. Why did you do it?"

"Well unfortunately as you are well aware the DADA job is seemingly impossible to keep a professor on for longer than one year and that is because of our friend Tom Riddle."

"Riddle sir? How did he manage that?"

"I am afraid I still to this day do not know. All I do know is that several years ago before Tom Riddle had completely disappeared and Lord Voldemort emerged he came to Hogwarts to apply for the vacant position of DADA. However rumors of Riddle's actions had fallen on my ears and I had no desire to see that brought into Hogwarts. I told him no and he left the school. But to this day there has never been a DADA professor who lasted longer than a year. I had hoped Remus would have fit the bill but with Sirius back to life he was insistent that he go with Sirius into the field, mainly research," he added upon seeing Harry's face. "And that little history brings us to why there is a death eater as a professor. The Ministry tried to once again interfere with Hogwarts by sending a teacher of their choice. However the school governors did not approve of this again and thus chose a teacher before the ministry and then overrode me on whether Mr. Malfoy would be a wise choice. I had feared that the governors were under the Imperious curse, but after several Finite Incantaria it proved that they were not. Which has led me to three conclusions. 1. they are being bribed by large amounts of gold, 2. they actually believe the minister that Mr. Malfoy is not a death eater and that his safety would be assured here in Hogwarts, or 3, which is a far greater fear, that the governors themselves are undercover deatheaters, or at least a majority of them. Any one leaves us with great concern and I can only say to watch yourself around both Malfoys."

"Great, so what about DADA class? There is no chance that Malfoy is going to teach us anything of real use, plus he will more than likely be spying on the DA to report back to Voldemort!" Harry moaned

It was the first time that Harry could recall Dumbledore not correcting Harry when he did not add the professor in front of a teachers name and it was this fact that gave Harry a little hope.

"Yes, I had thought of that and I had hoped you would continue the DA in secret of course and discuss the situation with them and have them downplay their actions in the course if they have to."

"But sir, this is NEWT year for a lot of them, if they fail some of them may not get the jobs they were hoping for upon graduation!"

"Ah never fear I had thought of that as well, which is why you will not be taking the DADA NEWT class."

"Wait, what? How come?"

"Well first of all I don't think you would be in that class long without getting detention for the rest of the year with a deatheater. Secondly because during the normal time slot you will be in this office learning from me the NEWT curriculum along with more advanced and very difficult magic to help you in your fight with Tom. And finally in regards to the DA downplaying their talents and not worrying about their futures, I had hoped you would take what you learned here in your NEWT lessons and teach it to the DA. If my memory serves me well, NEWT shouldn't be very difficult for you as I think you have already been trained in the majority of it."

"Oh, well yes I guess you're right, that makes sense. Sir, what about Ron and Hermione?"

"Well I am afraid that they will have to go to their DADA class, however should it become obvious that there will be serious issues, I will pull them out and have each one train with a professor in respects to their attributes. I believe that Ms. Granger would be a splendid pupil for Professor McGonagall, while Mr. Weasley would be excellent for Professor Filtwick."

"Why those two professors, if you don't mind me asking. How come they can't train with me?"

"Well first because it has been several decades since I last taught anyone let alone more than one student. And I believe that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will no doubt never leave your side and while they are both very good at DADA, they have untapped abilities elsewhere. Ms. Granger for example has a great knack for transfurgation and there is no one better at it than Professor McGonagall. As for Mr. Weasley, he has a knack for strategy, and as a dueling champion as well as being known to play a mean game of chess, Professor Filtwick would be the perfect mentor for Mr. Weasley. Also while I don't believe that Mr. Weasley is aware of it, he does have a good grasp of charm work and I think he would benefit from that arrangement as well."

"But sir they only get this training if Malfoy gives them a problem?"

"Well technically yes. However I would have taken them out before hand, but that would have looked very suspicious seeing as I have already pulled you out. But I have faith that in less than a week they will need to be removed; I'm only giving the appearance of trying it out. But don't worry they will be protected, as I have told you before there are many ways to be invisible even in the open."

"But sir, won't he have something set up to detect cloaks and other such charms?"

"I have no doubt that he will. Luckily we have a young woman who is able to change her physical appearance at will. No one will be the wiser."

"Oh, well you've got everything covered. Thanks for answering my questions Professor."

"It's not a problem Harry. Now I believe that it is breakfast time and Potions is the first class this year, rather cruel the schedule can be at times, isn't that right Harry?"

"You have no idea Sir. I don't suppose Snape…"

"Professor Snape Harry"

"Yes, Professor Snape has gotten any nicer since last year, has he?"

"I am afraid that with Professor Snape it is rather difficult to tell. Come let's go to breakfast."

So Harry and Professor Dumbledore walked to the Great hall, along the way they met up with Ron, Hermione, and a vast majority of the DA who had been pestering Ron and Hermione asking them if the DA would be continued. It was then that they all felt there coins heat up, and they looked up to see Harry and Professor Dumbledore talking quietly. They looked at their coins and it read 7:00 p.m. That shut them all up and they all followed in line with Harry and Dumbledore and entered the Great Hall looking like a guard for the two most powerful people in the school. The hall became quiet as they walked in and Dumbledore whispered something to Harry which caused them both to laugh, then Dumbledore waved to the group and headed to the head table while Harry went to the Gryffindor table. McGonagall swept by with their schedules and as Dumbledore had said Potions was indeed first.

"Oh man, tough morning. First potions with the Slytherins and then DADA right after that with the Slytherins again! How are we supposed to get there on time?" Ron exclaimed

"Not sure Ron, all I know is that I don't have DADA class this year." Harry replied

"What do you mean you don't have DADA? What about your NEWT's? If you don't take the class how will you pass your exam?" Hermione asked

"As if Malfoy is really going to teach anything useful anyway, don't worry about it Mione, I will explain in the meeting later tonight."

"But," she started but Ron cut her off

"Not now Mione, we've got class. Anyone seen Sky this morning?"

"Who are you and where is Ron?" Harry said with a laugh,

"Ha ha, seriously anyone seen Sky?"

"Not yet, she was up before me this morning, maybe she wasn't feeling well and went to see Madam Pompfrey." Hermione replied

"Maybe, all right well let's go. Maybe after six years Snape will finally realize we're not going anywhere, or he'll be so happy that this is our last year, that he will just leave us alone."

"Don't count on it Ron," Harry said.

The three of them left with the rest of the Gryffindors made it to the dungeons on time and grabbed seats as far from Snape as they could. Snape swept in looking as sour as ever and immediately scowled in the direction of Harry.

"Guess not," Harry whispered to Ron

"What was that Potter?" Snape called from the front.

Harry wasn't surprised by the tone in which Snape had asked him and decided to just tell him what was said.

"I said, guess not, sir."

"Guess not what?"

"It was nothing important sir,"

"Oh? I beg to differ, out with it Potter or else."

"No."

That simple word brought the dungeons to a halt.

"What did you say Potter?"

"I said no."

It was then that Harry felt something attack his mind and he knew that Snape was trying to use Occulumency against him. But thankfully Tidus had trained him and he practiced all the time to keep Voldemort out, so it was a surprise to Snape when he went flying backwards toward his chalk board. His hatred was clearly showing on his face as he spit out,

"Out, get out of here now, I don't want to see your face here again. OUT!!!"

"Fine," Harry replied then muttered under his breath, "You greasy git."

"Potter, 200 points from Gryffindor and 2 weeks detention."

It appeared that Snape had heard Harry. So Harry packed his things and left in a most unpleasant mood. Not knowing where to go and not wanting to be late for his lesson, Harry decided to go to Dumbledore's office early. He only hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't be too angry with him after the potions incident, which Harry was sure that Dumbledore some how already knew about. It was rather uncanny how he knew about everything that went on in the castle. So it was with a little trepidation that Harry gave the password to the gargoyle and knocked on Dumbledore's office door for the second time that morning.

"Come in Harry!"

_A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it and even if you didn't please review and let me know. If you did enjoy please review, reviews are good and do give me motivation to continue with stories. :) So until next time, _

_Lord of Darkness13_


	3. Chapter 3: DADA and Defense Association

A/N: Well I dare say that most of you that are reading this thought I was dead and while I am inform you that I am very much alive this story has one foot in the grave and the other is very close to following. It's not that I don't have ideas, I do, it's that I don't have the time to get them to paper and despite the two years or so that it has been since I last updated I feel ashamed that this chapter is not longer as it merely stands at a less than 2000 words which is quite pathetic I know. However it has been updated and I am hoping that with kind remarks and reviews I will be motivated to continue writing until this story is complete. I do apologize for the delay and have no great excuse to give. So without further ado here you go.

Chapter 3: DADA and Defense Association

After six years of Snape it was really annoying how he was still able to get on Harry's nerves. The two weeks of detention were almost as bad as having Voldemort inside his head but the knowledge that this was the last year he would ever have to see the greasy git made it all worth it. However when compared to the defense against the dark arts class the detention with Snape was a welcome relief to some of the DA members.

Flashback:

_It was the first day of DADA class with the 7__th__ year students and while all of the Slytherins were quite excited, the rest of the class entered with hesitation. The door opened to admit the students into the room where they got their first look at the changes that the room had gone through. The first thing that was plainly noticed was the large dueling stage running down the center of the room with chairs and desks on both sides of the platform facing the front. As the students entered Malfoy Sr. stood up and said:_

"_Let's go people I don't have all day, in order to keep the riff raff from the proper students in this class; I will be assigning your seats. Now will Mr. Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Miss Parkinson, Greengrass and your friends please grab seats on the left side here, please keep the front row open as that is where I need to keep the trouble makers such as Weasley, Longbottom and Potter….Weasel where is your leader Potter?"_

"_Sir," Hermione started_

"_Granger, I did not ask you, I do not need your know it all mudblood ways corrupting the learning environment in this class room, now Weasel perhaps you can answer my simple questions, where is Potter?"_

"_Not here." Ron replied as he walked over to his seat._

"_I can see that you idiot, detention for a month, now perhaps Longbottom is actually smarter than you and can answer the simple question."_

_Neville however was not be cowed anymore especially since the battle at the ministry where he had fought against Malfoy, so he replied with a very uncharacteristic snort and said,_

"_Sorry Ferret Sr. But I haven't seen him like 10 minutes or so, so I don't have a clue."_

_The class was silent again, while a few brave chuckles broke out from the back._

"_What did you call me Longbottom?" Malfoy asked_

"_I called you Ferret Sr., I mean your son resembles a ferret and looks like a good one when transfigured into one so I just figured it was a family "pureblood" trait."_

"_Detention for two months, now SIT DOWN!! Granger front row right side and the rest of your blood traitors stay on the right side, Merlin forbid you disease the proper students in this class."_

_Unfortunately the class didn't get any better from there. Professor Malfoy decided to start the year off with a duel between the students of the class that he picked. Having anticipated this before the class had started, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had gotten around to members of the DA and told them to downplay their abilities, to lose if it were possible without getting hurt. Some were indigent to the idea but were told that everything would be explained at the next meeting. So it was no big surprise when Malfoy called forth his son to face off against Hermione. _

"_Since you seem to think that you are so much better than anyone else Granger, you will face off against Draco here. Try not to embarrass her too much so, well Granger what are you waiting for? Get up on the stage; show us what you mudbloods can do." Professor Malfoy said with a smirk. _

_Hermione and Draco got on the stage and Malfoy immediately starting throwing curses out at Hermione, who immediately threw up a shield and then was able to throw out a cutting curse at Malfoy who dodged but not quick enough and got cut on the arm. A look over at Ron reminded her that she was supposed to lose, so when Malfoy threw out the Expelarimus curse she let the spell hit her enough for her wand to fly out of her hand to the middle of the stage. _

"_Well Granger, it would appear that you are completely useless. In fact so useless I can't teach you anything practical yet. So everyone on the right side of the room and you two squibs here in front of me will not be picking up your wands in this class. If I see so much of a wand anywhere near your hands you will all be serving detention with me for the rest of the year. Now open your books to page 1 and read chapter 1. When you are done write a 6ft long essay on it, and I want that parchment on my desk before you leave, if it is not then it will be 15 ft due tomorrow. Oh and Granger, detention for losing to Draco, you can serve it with these two squibs here tonight at 7. Now get to work."_

_And so the class went on like that. Professor Malfoy cast a silence barrier between the right side of the room and the left so he could teach the Slytherins new and dangerous spells. Occasionally a spell would fly towards the Gryffindors, but after Dean got detention for 3 months when he picked up his wand to shield himself, the rest of them just started ducking. Eventually the class ended and no one had even come close to completing the 6ft essay and thus Professor Malfoy told them that the 15ft essay was due the next day, or the consequences would be dire. Thankfully the meeting with the DA had ironed out some details and Harry had told them that he would be teaching them their NEWT level spells and that if they thought they could get away with it to just skip the class and detentions. The Gryffindors were already down 1000 house points and had no hope of catching up, so they figured why go through the personal torture as well. _

End Flashback

Since the first DADA class and DA meeting both Ron and Hermione had been pulled out and placed into their special training classes. Harry and Professor Dumbledore had had a conversation with the sorting hat about the sorting song but all the hat would say was;

"It needs to be crafted and soon."

Harry had figured out that the "it" was in fact the water sword idea that had been floating around his head for a while, but as of yet nothing in Hogwarts library or even Professor Dumbledore's personal collection had given him any ideas on how to achieve his goal of crafting this sword. One afternoon while in Dumbledore's office the sword topic came up again.

"Harry have you looked in the Potter or Black library?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not yet sir, at least not about the sword, but I don't remember any books mentioning any weapons." Harry replied.

"Well what libraries have you looked at?"

"Just the Potter library that is at the PotBlack mansion and the Black library at Grimmauld Place."

"Hmm, I have an idea Harry, if my memory serves me correctly you have a property that is just the Potter manor right?"

"Well yes, but I haven't been to visit as of yet and Dobby told me that the PotBlack library was the Potter library."

"Yes but that doesn't rule out that there are a few books at the Potter Manor that were not included in the library does it?"

"Hmm I suppose you could be right, maybe during the Christmas break I will visit and see what I can find."

"Splendid idea Harry, now onto other subjects, how are the summons treating you?"

"Very well sir, I train with them in the room of requirement as well as their elemental magic, it is very different than what we use sir, but very useful and cool if I might add."

They continued talking until dinner discussing the differences in the magic and how it was used. Harry bid Professor Dumbledore farewell and went to dinner with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys, what's going on? How's the training going?" Harry asked his friends

"Really well, Professor McGonagall is starting to teach me human transfiguration and hopefully animagus soon." Hermione replied.

"Very cool, what about you Ron?"

"It's going well, Filtwick is a master strategist but I actually managed to beat him in a game of chess today."

"Wow, good job Ron."

"Thanks Harry, hey I've been meaning to ask you, do you know what is going on with Sky?"

"What do you mean? She seems fine to me when I see her which I admit isn't that often."

"Well yeah that is what I mean, when I do see her she seems fine until she sees me and then she bursts out in tears and goes to the infirmary where Madame Pompfrey won't let me talk to her."

"Oh, well do you want me to see if she will talk to me after dinner?"

"Yeah Harry that would be great, thanks."

"No problem Ron, I will go visit her right after dinner."

So they all sat down to eat and afterwards Harry went to the infirmary while Ron and Hermione went back to the common room.

"Mr. Potter, what is wrong with you this time?"

"Nothing Madame Pompfrey, just wanted to talk to Sky if I can."

"Wait here a moment, let me see if she wants to talk."

"Thanks"

Madame Pompfrey went to the bed with the pulled shade and whispered to Sky that Harry was there to see her.

"Mr. Potter, you have 10 minutes and then my patient needs her rest."

"Yes Madame Pompfrey, thanks."

"Hi Sky, how are you doing?"

"Hey Harry, I am doing okay I guess. I suppose you are here because of Ron?"

"Well that, and because I am worried about you as well."

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem, so what is the matter?"

"Well you know how I am a kind of a seer right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I had a vision about Ron and it scares me."

"What was it?! Is Ron going to be okay?"

"Yeah I think so but I am still scared for him."

"Why? What is going to happen to him Sky?"

"He is going to kill someone during the Christmas break."

Harry sat down with a thud on the bed next to Sky stunned.

"What? Who? And why? Ron wouldn't just kill someone, is there going to be a battle?"

"No, no battle, but Ron is going to kill Professor Malfoy."

Harry continued to sit there stunned into silence, besides it's not every day you hear that your best friend is going to kill the current DADA professor and right hand man to the most evil and vile Dark Lord to ever walk the planet. Finally Harry managed to stammer out;

"What? That's crazy, yeah we don't like him and well know that Malfoy is a death eater but Ron wouldn't just go up to him and kill him. Why would he do that?"

"Because Malfoy is going to kill someone Ron cares for deeply."

Again Harry sat in silence, this was almost too much to take, but he had to know so he asked;

"Who is Malfoy going to kill Sky?"

She replied with a sad smile;

"Me."

End Chapter 3


End file.
